26 Moments of Rukia and Ichigo
by shirayuki55
Summary: This is just a bunch of oneshots concerning Rukia and Ichigo and somethings that they go through.
1. Chapter 1

AN

Hey Guys! Still no reviews for Remember When Prologue chapter 4, but I won't complain because it was only posted yesterday. But seriously you should read it, it is seriously funny if I do say so myself. Anyway, this is going to be an A to Z kind of fic, which referrs to the 26. It will be a bunch of nonrelated little moments between my favorite couple. Now anyone who is still reading the Remember When story don't be alarmed, it will continue. But, since I plan for it to be a rather long story, people be warned that I'll be trying to do a lot of other things in between. Okay, that's enough chatter. On with the story!

Disclaimer-My imagination is the only thing I own.

Chapter 1-A is for Announcement

"Are you sure about this?" Ichigo asked, following his girlfriend into her rather large and spacious room. "Of course I'm sure fool," Rukia answered, clossing the door behind them. "Brother said he would be staying late at his office today to finish some buisness. Besides, would you rather try this in your crowded house?" "No." "Alright then." And with that, the couple wrapped their arms around each other and collapsed on Rukia's king-sized bed.

This was the one free day the two had gotten together in ages, but they had been unable to properly enjoy themselves because of Ichigo's family. Both Karin and Yuzu had invited friends over, not to mention Isshin just seemed to be everywhere. And so they had hightailed it out of there and all the way back to the Soul Society at Rukia's suggestion to her huge mansion. They were now engaged in a very hot makeout session.

Ichigo's tongue grazed Rukia's bottom lip, asking for permission. Smiling inwardly, Rukia granted him entrance and their tongues began a dance. Rukia's fingers were tangled in Ichigo's wild orange locks, while his fingers managed to stray in between the flaps of her robes. Soon enough both Ichigo and Rukia's robes were discarded, laying in a tangled heap on the floor. Rukia soon found herself exploring Ichigo's rock-hard abs and chest, while he ran his fingers along her delicate skin, making her shiver.

She arched her back and moaned as he cupped her breasts, her nipples hardening and straining against the fabric of her bra. A harsh intake of breath from the doorway had Ichigo and Rukia springing apart and looking up nervously into the horror-stricken face of Byakuya Kuchiki. For a moment, nobody moved, nobody spoke, nobody even breathed. And then Byakuya spoke, his voice low and menacing. "The two of you have aproximately five seconds to put on your garments and meet me in my study." And then he left in a rush of movement.

As soon as the door closed, Ichigo scurried off the bed, snatched up his robes and put them on. He was so filled with fear that he could barely form coherent thoughts. His first instinct was to scold Rukia for getting them in this situation, but when he turned to glance at her, his anger evaporated to be replaced by worry. She looked almost catatonic, the way she just sat frozen, still half-naked, her unblinking gaze permanently fixed on the door that her brother had just disappeared through.

"Rukia," he said slowly, waving his hand in front of her face. No response. "Hey Ruk, I really don't think we should keep that brother of yours waiting," he tried again, handing her her clothes. Still nothing. "C'mon Rukia, it'll be okay..." "Okay," she whispered, finally coming out of her trance.

"He'll kill me." "I won't let that happen..." "He'll unadopt me." "I seriously doubt that..." "No, no, no, what am I going to do," she cried, burrying her head in her hands. Ichigo took her firmly by the shoulders, and forced her to look up into his eyes.

"Your going to stand up to him, that's what your going to do," he said firmly. "But Ichigo..." He put a finger to her lips, silencing her. "Don't worry, I know you can do it. And I'll be there with you the entire time." A small smile graced Rukia's face. "Your right. Thank you, Ichigo." "No problem." They shared a quick kiss before Rukia hurriedly dressed, and they ran out to face her brother.

Rukia entered the study ahead of Ichigo, her back rigidly straight and her chin held high. Byakuya raised an eyebrow at her appearance. He looked marginally less angry then before, the hot cup of tea clutched in his hands most likely helping with that. "So sister, is there something you'd like to say?" he asked fixing his potent Kuchiki glare on her.

Rukia fought the urge to falter under his stern gaze. She could almost feel Ichigo whispering to her to be strong. "Yes brother, there is an announcement I'd like to make," she said icily. "Ichigo and I have decided to enter into a relationship, and I am not ashamed by what you just saw. If you do not wish to see such things, then maybe you should think before barging into one's personal quarters without even knocking first." Ichigo couldn't stop the spike of pride that went through him at his girlfriend's guts.

"Yeah Byakuya, theres these things called locks that you could buy to avoid things like this," he spoke up, feeling bold. Anger spiked in Byakuya, and he turned his sharp gaze to Ichigo. "Boy, I would thank you to keep your sarcastic comments out of this conversation until I am ready to speak to you." Turning back to his sister he said, "Maybe you have forgotten, but this is my house, and if I feel like entering a room then I will do as such. And on the matter of your daliance with Kurosaki I do not aprove of it, and I demand that you cease associating yourself with him at once."

Rukia's spiritual pressure grew icy, and the temperature slowly began to drop. "I will have you know that whether you aprove or not is irrelevant, and I will do no such thing." Byakuya looked taken aback. He had been sure that his last remark would have nailed her to the floor. Though he didn't like being spoken to in this manner by his younger sister, he had to admit it was a good thing that her will was improving.

He did not let this show on his face however. Sighing in resignation, he turned back to address his sister. "First and foremost Rukia, you will cease speaking to me in this rude manner at once." "Yes brother," she said meekly. It was true, she had just stood up to him, but there was a limit to how far she could go after years of submission.

"Now, you should know that I was testing you just now, and you passed." "What do you mean brother?" she asked. "You see, people did not aprove of Hisana and I as well, but that did not stop us, as I can now see it will not stop you. Don't get too optimistic however, I still dislike Kurosaki and that will not change, but I will allow you to remain in his presence." "Oh, thank you brother," Rukia said smiling. "However," Byakuya began with a grimace.

"I do not wish to ever, ever see something so..." He shuddered. "So ungodly ever again, do you understand?" Rukia hesitated before crossing her fingers behind her back. "Yes brother." "Very well, you are dismissed Rukia." Without another word, Rukia turned and began to leave the room. Ichigo made to follow her, but was halted when Byakuya said, "I don't remember dismissing you Kurosaki."

"But brother, what could you ever have to say to him?" Rukia questioned, trying to get him out of it. "Don't worry about it Rukia, this is between me and him," Byakuya said dismissively. Rukia looked at Ichigo. "It's okay Ruk, go on ahead," Ichigo assured confidently. Rukia nodded, and gave him a small smile of encouragement before leaving the room.

"So Byakuya, what's on your mind?" Ichigo asked nonchalantly. In a flash, Byakuya was in front of him, grasping him by the collar and glaring him down. "You better listen Kurosaki, and listen good. You better treat my sister like the lady she is, and with the respect she so desserves. And if you ever hurt her in any way, I will cut you up until your flesh and blood are indistinguishable from each other." "Wow Byakuya, you really do care," Ichigo said mockingly, pushing him away. Seeing that Byakuya was about to explode, Ichigo got serious.

"First of all, I would never hurt Rukia. Second of all, you are so not one to talk about treating her the way she should be treated. And third of all, I'd like to see you try." And with those last words, Ichigo stalked out of the study, leaving Byakuya standing dumbly in the middle of the room. As soon as Ichigo entered Rukia's room, she threw herself into his arms. He squeezed her tightly against him.

"You did great," he said, kissing her neck. "Thanks to you," she said fondly. "By the way, what did he want with you?" "Oh, nothing really, he just tried to threaten me," Ichigo said. "Oh and by the way, I saw those fingers cross." Rukia's face turned crimson. "Well you see, it's just that..." "It's no problem Ruk," Ichigo said slyly. "It's just that, I guess i'm going to have to be the one who buys you the lock."

AN

LOL, that was so much fun. Hey, here's a brain teaser for you guys. You know the line Byakuya used about cutting Ichigo up, well I actually stole that from a Bleach episode. The exact line was "let's cut her up until her flesh and blood are indistinguishable from each other." Now can anyone tell me who said that line, who did they say it to, and in which episode did it happen. You can tell me in your Review, and if nobody can figure it out by next week then I'll tell you in my author's notes for Remember When chapter 5.


	2. Chapter 2

AN

I'M back! Sorry it's late, but I do have a life outside of Fanfiction. Okay first things first, Reviewers and Followers thanks for everything. In particuilar Player Zero, and Tsukiakari no ha. Oh yeah, and by the way, TheHedgehob22, you got it right. It was Episode 93 and they did say it to Rukia, however it was Yoshi who said it and her fan and sword just agreed. But hey, I'm not criticizing you! In fact, I'm honoring you for your smartness. Nobody else was even close. Anyway, for any of you guys who've seen Episode 228, it's kind of going to be like that, only with more humor and of course, what I'm good at writing, romance. Okay okay, i'm going to stop blabbing now. So read on my friends, read on! And please Review!

Disclaimer-My imagination is the only thing I own, oh yeah, and my Ichiruki love.

Chapter 2-B is for Beach

"What did you just say?" Rukia questioned one of her friends. The busty straw-berry blode smirked. "I said, we're going to the beach!" "Really?" Rukia asked, feeling the excitement growing within her. The last time she had been to the beach had certainly been memorable, but she felt that this time might be even better. And it was all because of a certain strawberry-head.

"Yes, really," Rangiku answered a little irritatively. "So are you going?" A smile broke out on Rukia's face. "Definitely, provided Ichigo can come too." "Oh right, you guys are dating now aren't you," Rangiku said, winking slyly. "So how is he, you know..." Rukia jumped up from her seat, trying to hide her blush with anger.

"That's none of your buisness, and it's hardly an appropriate thing to ask someone!" "Okay okay, relax, I was just kidding," Rangiku said with a giggle, motioning for Rukia to sit down again. "You shouldn't be embarrassed, girlfriends are supposed to share secrets. For instance, would you like to know how Toshiro is in..." "If you don't shut your dirty mouth right now I swear to God I will bind it shut with Kido!" Rukia threatened. "Alright, jeez," Rangiku said, backing up a little bit from her friend. She wasn't the best at Kido and didn't want to spend five minutes getting out of one of those dumb spells.

"Here have some of this, maybe it'll loosen you up." Rangiku pushed one of her many bottles of sake across the desk to Rukia. "First of all, it's the middle of the day so no, and second of all, where are you hiding these?" Rukia inquired, pushing the liquor back at Rangiku. "That's what I'd like to know."

Rangiku gasped and spun around. Nervous blue eyes met stern turquoise ones. "How many times do I have to tell you to stop hiding booze in here woman?" "Uh Captain, I was just, well you see..." With a shriek, Rangiku leaped up from her desk, the bottle of sake clutched ptotectively to her chest as she ran from the room. "RANGIKU!" Toshiro bellowed, chasing furiously after his Lieutenant." Rukia sighed.

Two days later on a bright and sunny Saturday morning, a group of Soul Reapers stood in a cluster around a Senkaimon. Rukia was among them, along with Rangiku, Renji, Nanao, Shunsui, Izuru, Shuhei, Nemu, Kiyone, Sentaro, Ikkaku, Yumichika, Yachiru, Isane, Momo, and a reluctant Toshiro. "Are we all ready to go?" he asked the group grumpily. Boy did he hate the sun! If Rangiku hadn't threatened to make it imposible for him to concentrate on his work for the next three weeks he wouldn't even be here right now.

"Yes Captain," they all chorused, some more cheerful then others. As they were all entering the Senkaimon, an argument broke out. It all started with Rangiku proclaiming that she was going to be the prettiest girl on the beach. Of course, the rest of the girls got offended and they all started shouting at each other.

The boys got involved when they started to defend certain girls, causing more of an uproar. The icing on the proverbial cake had been the pushing of Ikkaku. The culprit was thought to be Yachiru. Either way, it had caused a domino effect, and soon enough the Soul Reapers found themselves tumbling ungainly through the skies of Karakura.

Down below, a hapless young boy walked, unaware of what was about to happen. Randomly glancing up at the sky, he spotted a blurry, blobby mass plumeting towards him at an unnatural speed. Taking a closer look, Ichigo spotted a petite raven-haired figure mixed in with the rest of it. Reaching out his arms, he managed to catch the hurtling figure of his girlfriend. "Rukia, what's going on?" he asked worriedly.

"Ichigo, look out!" she cried. But he was too slow. Rangiku came crashing on top of them, knocking them painfully to the ground. During the fall, Rukia had been dislodged from Ichigo's grasp, and now lay next to him in a Rukia sized crater. Groaning, she pulled herself up, only to see her boyfriend with a faceful of Rangiku's breasts. "Rangiku, you get the hell off him this instant!" Rukia shouted.

She was tempted to stomp her foot childishly, but resisted the urge. "Chill out Kia," Rangiku said, lazily climbing off of Ichigo. He jumped up immediately once he was free of her weight, sputtering angrily. "What the hell Rangiku!" "Oh stop, you know a part of you liked it," she retorted, flipping her hair. Ichigo turned to look anywhere than at his girlfriend, while she glared daggers at his head.

Meanwhile, the rest of the Soul Reapers made their entrances. Renji became the star of a new sitcom called, Face Meets Car Bumper. Rukia winced sympathetically, while Ichigo was doubled over laughing. Both Ikkaku and Yumichika got a nice healthy mouthful of dirt. Yachiru sat astride Ikkaku, and took pleasure in grinding his face deeper into the dirt. "Eat it baldy, eat the dirt!" she chanted.

"Die!" he managed to shout through hacking coughs. The rest all landed in a tangled heap on the sidewalk, that is except for Shuhei, who narrowly avoided being hit by a car. The angry driver blared his horn before flipping Shuhei off. Not knowing what the gesture meant, Shuhei returned it, causing the driver to try to hit him again. "Move along buddy," Ichigo shouted at the guy, trying to help Shuhei out.

"Thanks, I think," he said, completely confused. However, once Ichigo explained to him what the finger meant, he was offended. "How rude!" Shuhei sputtered. "Just forget about it," Ichigo advised. By now, all of the Soul Reapers had picked themselves off the ground and regained their composures, except for Yumichika, who was busy fussing with his feathers, and Ikkaku, who was in the middle of a heated glaring contest with Yachiru.

"So, why is there so many of you?" Ichigo burst out, breaking the silence. "Oh, sorry about that," Rukia said sheepishly. Yesterday, she had told him that including him and herself, as well as Rangiku, Toshiro, Orihime, Uryu, and Chad, there would only be the seven of them. "But it's not my fault, you can blame it on the Soul Society's number-one gossip."

Everyone turned to stare at Rangiku. "What!" There was a collective sigh. "So anyway, where's Hime and that glasses boy?" she asked, trying to take the heat off her. "They should be over there," Ichigo said, gesturing to a small park a few steps away. Sure enough, the group spotted them kissing under a maple tree. "Aww, how sweet," Rangiku squealed, causing the two to break apart blushing profusely.

"Makes me wanna puke," Ikkaku commented. "Uryu, you dog," Renji shouted, thumping him on the back. "Okay, that's enough guys," Rukia interjected, trying to help her friends out. Orihime sent her a greatful look. "So where's Chad?" Ichigo asked. Before they could answer, the gentle giant appeared from nowhere with a nod. Finally complete, the group set off for the beach.

It turned out that again, the Soul Society had managed to rent out the entire beach. The group spread out, setting up towels and blankets. "Boy am I hot," Rangiku spoke up. In one motion, she stripped off her tank top and shorts to reveal her very small and skimpy string bikini. The guys all simultaneously got nosebleeds, while the girls glowered at their friend. "What!" Toshiro glared at the guys, making them look away. "C'mon girls, take off your clothes!" Rangiku exclaimed.

She received stares. "So we can go in the water," she added. Orihime was the first to comply, getting whistles of aproval from some of the guys. This of course caused Uryu to threaten them if they didn't look away fast enough. The others soon folowed; Momo getting admiring looks from Izuru, Shunsui getting a nosebleed over Nanao, and for once, Sentaro having nothing to say about Kiyone. But Rukia was the only holdout. The last time she had been to the beach, she had worn a t-shirt over her bathing suit, and nobody had seemed to care.

But today it seemed, she wasn't going to get off that easy. "C'mon Rukia, the water awaits," Rangiku prompted her. Orihime gave her an encouraging look. She still hesitated. The thought of showing so much skin in front of everyone freaked her out. "Oh for crying out loud, just take it off already!" Renji exploded, earning him a glare from Ichigo. Rukia slowly complied, inching her sundress over her head and revealing her own bikini. Many of the guys found themselves gawking at her.

Now that they thought about it, they had been guilty of overlooking Rukia. Never would they have guessed that she was so atractive. Rukia fidgeted nervously under their scrutiny, trying to fight the urge to cover herself up with a towel. And then Ichigo was there, looming over her protectively and shooting territorial glares at the men. Putting an arm around her, he escorted her out towards the water, causing the rest to jump up and follow them.

The next two hours were spent having fun in the ocean. The squeals of the women and the shouts of the men could be heard from far off. Many people were being dunked, as well as having swimming contests. Everything was going fine, until a shout of agony was heard. Everyone turned to see Ikkaku writhing in pain, half in the water and half in the sand. "What happened?" Isane asked Yumichika and Yachiru, who were standing next to him. "He got stung by a jellyfish!" Yachiru told her, laughing hysterically. "It's, not, funny!" he shouted through his pain. "Move back, I will attend to him."

"This may sting a little," she cautioned him as she advanced, her hands already glowing with the healing Kido. But as soon as it touched him, he went berserk. One of his flailing legs accidentally kicked Isane hard, and she went flying out into the ocean. "Nanao, can you help him?" Yumichika asked. Nanao took one look at the dangerous man, then backed away with a shake of her head. "I'll pass." "What about you Momo?" She leaped away with a shriek. "What are you crazy, I'm not going anywhere near him!"

"Don't be such babies," Rukia admonished, stepping forward. "I'll do it." She walked cautiously towards Ikkaku, stopping a few feet away. "Provided, a few of you can hold him still." Ichigo, Renji, Toshiro, and Chad stepped up, each grabbing a limb. Once he was secured, she began to heal him. Though he did struggle, he was no match for all four guys, and within a few minutes Rukia was finished. "Your welcome," she told the ungreatful Squad 11 member. He grunted in response. Rukia was tempted to hit him, but someone else beat her to the punch.

Isane had returned furious as ever, and had proceeded to throw a lightning spell at Ikkaku, shocking him until he lay unconscious and half-burried in the sand. Everybody had applauded dramatically except for Yumichika, who after crying out his buddy's name had collapsed beside him. Leaving the two unconscious men, the rest of the group had proceeded to engage in a little game of volleyball. Rukia soon found that she did not like this game. Because of her height, or lack thereof, she found herself at a large disadvantage. Both Ichigo and Renji found great joy in this, and seemed to have an ample suply of short jokes to throw at her. Though she may be small, her temper was big, and needless to say by the end of the game, both males were black and blue.

After that, the group split up. Rangiku and Shunsui went off to drink; that is, until Toshiro and Nanao respectively separated them, and then dragged them off in different directions. Momo and Izuru went to find seasheels. Uryu helped Orihime build a sandcastle. Kiyone and Sentaro went back in the water. Yachiru went to work decorating her fallen Squad members with such things as small crabs, rocks, and shells.

Renji, Chad, and Shuhei amused themselves by throwing the volley ball around some more, while Nemu and Isane sunbathed. Far off, away from all the commotion, Rukia and Ichigo sat atop a sand dune enjoying the only free moment they had had together all day. "Well, this was certainly fun," Rukia remarked, intertwining her fingers with Ichigo's. "Yeah, but way too hectic." "Next time we go to the beach, it'll just be you and me, alright," he said softly, looking deep into her eyes. "Alright," she replied breathlessly, captivated in his strong unwavering gaze. And without further prompting, their lips met in a passionate kiss.

AN

Finally done! Hoped you guys liked it, sorry for any grammar or spelling errors, and please review.


End file.
